Death Comes to Us All
by DelilahBunny
Summary: Welcome to the Battle Dome. The final stage of Heart Enterprises' annual Blood Drive. This is where the weak are slaughtered and the Primo will rise victorious. You all may enter, but only one will leave. The Final Stage told from the perspective of Abby the Nun. *Warning* contains character death, mentions murder and suicide.


**Disclaimer: All materials contained within, that can be recognised as part of the Blood Drive Canon is the Intellectual Property of Midnight Grindhouse and Syfy.**

 **Death Comes to Us All**

Reaching the Battle Dome was an achievement that Abby was proud of. When she'd first met Julian Slink, he'd told her of the danger that would lie before her, spoken of the journey that had yet to come.

Before the race, Abby had been nothing but a simple nun, in a town close to The Scar. The Order had believed that The Scar was the Lord reigning terror down on the world. They had believed that there was nothing that could be done, all of their work had been in vain; that Hell had come to earth.

To save her Sisters, Abby had concocted a lethal mix of cleaning detergents and medications. Injecting each of her sisters in turn. Believing that if she were to kill them, then Heaven would await.

Julian Slink had found her as she was awaiting her sentence. Abby knew she would be heading for the Electric Chair eventually. Slink had offered her a chance at redemption, offered a chance at a life different to what she had known. The slimmest chance imaginable, but she had taken it.

Her beliefs had faltered the day The Scar had ripped it's way across her homeland. Her world had collapsed around her, when Mother Superior had hanged herself at the alter. Julian Slink was by no means a Saint, but he was a different type of God.

To be stood, waiting to be called into the Battle Dome, Abby felt confident within herself. The probability of her making it through was near enough none existent, but she'd made it this far. Abby decided, in the very moment her name was called, if she was going down, she'd die with her weapon in hand.

She picked her blade, there was no time for care or precision. In the heat of the moment, she chose the weapon that called to her.

The race had been dirty, far worse than the months she spent getting into street fights and stitching herself back together. Abby had taught herself how to handle a weapon, there were some things in this cruel world she was still innocent to, but taking a life was not one of them.

Standing in the cage, she smirked. Maybe she would be the first female to win Primo after all. The man she worshipped stood before them, welcoming the international offices to the live feed. Abby had a God, only now he had a face and an agenda. This God wanted blood and Abby was willing to spill it.

With the odds stacked against her, she offered a quick prayer. May the man who had saved her, have done so for a reason.

Tonight it was going down.

There would be blood, and she would be the one to spill it.

The first round had been tough. They were down to her and Saint Arthur. He had her pinned to the floor, knife to her chest, looking on at the audience, looking for an opinion.

The audience wanted her dead. This was the end of the road.

Crossing herself, she prayed that whatever the next world had in store, that her Sisters had been given the peace they deserved.

The killing blow didn't come, Arthur had refused to take her life. Silently, she vowed that she would not kill him, but she wouldn't save him either.

More rounds came, she took whatever weapons came her way and disposed of those who got in her way. Taking advantage of racers battling with each other.

Death came swiftly, when it came for Abby.

One moment she was fighting, the next she was stood in an empty arena. No longer was there music or fighting. There were no bodies or pools of blood.

Sitting on the stage was a slim woman, angelic in nature but dressed head to toe in black. There were no wings, no halo. Just a smartly dressed woman.

"It's time."

Abby nodded, and walked towards her. Beyond this arena, Abby knew not what to expect. But it was time, and she was ready.


End file.
